


Home Again

by MJosephine10



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, a tiny piece of nothing, just the whispers of my aching heart, we're not going to talk about this i'm just going to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJosephine10/pseuds/MJosephine10





	Home Again

Elena’s hands are on his face, his arms on her shoulders, he can feel her breathe.

 

_He can feel her breathe._

 

“Damon, Damon”. Her voice comes in gasps as she steadies herself against him.

 

His heart aches at the sound of her name on his lips, not once but twice. (Elena always says his name twice.)

 

“You okay?” Her hair is fine and silky in his hands; her eyes are as bright as ever.

 

_She's real, she's here._

 

“I’m okay, is Bonnie-

 

“Bonnie’s fine. She’s fine, she figured out a way to break the spell. She and Stefan and Caroline are on their way- they’ll be here soon.”

 

“Damon,” Her breath comes quickly. “How long has it been? How long have I been asleep?”

 

He takes her hands in both of his and squeezes tightly, breath catching in his chest a little before he speaks. “You've only been gone a few years, Elena.”

 

“A few years," she repeats. "Oh.” Gratitude and disappointment flood her face in equal measure.

 

He leans in to kiss the disappointment away.

 

“I say _only_.”

 


End file.
